Sparrow Undercover: Crow
by Sparrow-Batman
Summary: Bruce sent his daughter on an important mission but, that would require being a villian to do so, Sparrow decides to go undercover. Emotions will race and, will Robin unmask the Crow or will Scarecrow? See you in the story!
1. Mission

WARNING: Sparrow will not be herself because of this mission! And summer love, enjoy!

_Mission_

Scarecrow is disguising to be a doctor and went shots had to be done. He gave you venom that causes your phobias to come to life. Or that's what it seemed but, it was really a hallucination of your phobias. We had a cure sure but, we had to find Scarecrow in order to do it and who he was going to get next. Bruce chose me his daughter Sparrow to go undercover and get evidence or Scarecrow which ever worked first.

I stole a pair of mom's boots and made them my own. On the bottom I cut out a bird print and made talons, bird legs, and printed it placing it in the front; kind of like Hawkgirl's boots but black and with three buckles in the front of the boots; flat booted. A one suit costume black v necked at the top. Two fingers where covered in black on each side while the rest was open fingered. Arms covered in black, her cape Robin length; short colored black on the outside and a deep purple in the inside. I cut up my cape with big triangles at the bottom. My mask was again black with a clear orange-yellowish beak and the eyes were red. My belt was my dad's smaller, fitted my waist and instead of the Batman symbol it had a C for Crow.

Yes, it did sound stupid to be a bird again. I had to match up with Scarecrow so, decide to be a crow. I hoped that Scarecrow would hire me and make me be a sidekick in crime to get information for Batman. I had to act my way to get what I wanted or else I was getting anywhere. I practiced all sorts of personalities before I got the right one; mom, Catwoman. I was ready to venture off into the wild side of Gotham. I sneak a motorcycle from the garage and rode off. My eyes spot villains in disguise; I ignore them and find Scarecrow's hideout. I jog over and he grabs me from behind with a knife to my throat.

"What are you doing here?" His rasp whisper doesn't terrorize me.

"Listen," I escape his grasp, "I am here for a job with one of the most dangerous guys in Gotham." My flirty attitude plays with his head.

"Okay, why me?" He stumbles on his own words.

"Because, the way you use phobia venom is genius!" I lied I hated that stuff it was toxic.

"Alright, first I want to see your fighting skills before I hire you." He steps back a couple feet and sends out the goons.

"Alright, handsome lets go a couple rounds." The goons charge at me. As one by one each one falls on the ground I think of poor Robin. I hoped dad had a good lie for the Boy-Wonder to believe. When, I was done he claps and raspy says,

"Every good but, there is one more test." Deviously messing with me; I knew what was coming next.

"Every while," I nod and walk inside the phobia testing room. Rusting old tools, dripping water, rats running away from Scarecrow's walk and the chair of doom; I sit in it like a lady with one leg on the other holding out my arm. "bring it." He prepares the needle with venom and I stare at something thinking of different phobias than the real phobias I did have.

I fall asleep and notice that I did change my phobias better than I thought. I spotted spiders, sharks, highest and clowns. I pretended to scream so he would believe that my worst nightmares were coming to life. Waking slowly he lists my fears and notes that if I do something horrible that he while make them appear over and over again never ending. He didn't scare me I knew he was really a crowd under that mask. I pretend to be scared and say,

"Yes, Sir," Shyly and quietly; a sick grin appeared on his mask.

"Good glad we understand one another," He questioned my name in his mind.

"Crow," I playfully grin as I hold out one of my hands he shakes it and said I was apart of the team. He said we should cause some mayhem at one of the museums in Gotham. I said sure and we were off. He took the air and I took the land. Snuck in first and he sent me to the security room. My fist knocked out the security police; tied them up and locked them in the closet. Turning off all cameras, alarms, spot lights, lasers and anything that could get in his way; Scarecrow knew he was set he was off into the bird collection part of the museum.

I couldn't believe I was helping a villain robbing a museum but, when ever there were robberies, harassment, break-ins or any kind of crime Batman and Robin would magically appear. My boots run out to Scarecrow spotting a huge crow. He said he hid some venom in there bird and couldn't scope it out. Smashing through the glass was none other than Batman and Robin.

"Robin, cover the girl. I got an appointment with the doctor." Batman plainly panned out and Robin started charging at me. I started to run down the hall and he crashed onto my back. I flipped him over and punched him in the face, shot my gaffing hook on the beams that ran across the museum. Forcing my legs up making me back flip onto one of the beams. Someone taps my shoulder,

"Are you ready to dance, again?" Robin playfully teases.

"Your cute, but," I wondered of something in my head, "no." I giggle and dive for the floor I wait for the right moment. Then, I tap my ankles together active the jet powered boots and grabbed my cape to look I was a bird. I spot Robin swinging after me.

"That's a new trick," He tried to kick me in, "but, not good enough."

"What a picky eater." I punch him the face and my foot flies right into his stomach. My body dives for the floor and I was only five feet off the ground. My ankles click back to together then, my feet started running. My boots tried to halt because Robin arm-crossed blocked the hall, "Precinct, I like that." Grinning villainy and eyes were sharp like a knife to make him believe that I was a villain.

"Well, I am the type of guy," He tried to upper kick me but, I duck and upper cut his face. I got under him and throw him across the room. "You like to play rough." He grins and he gets back up.

"Well, I was always was a tomboy in the family." I playful tease back and we charge at each other. I dive to the floor and slide on the slippery tilts shot back up and kick in his back. We throw a couple punches and kicks. The fight was more of a dance than anything or that's how it felt to me. My hands grab his shoulder, my knee flew up kicking in between his legs and then, my leg swung back getting his knee to buckle and his body went crashing down.

He grabs my ankle and twists it making me fall on the floor. My body landed on part of him and the floor.

"Didn't see that coming," As I tap my fingers on the floor. He grabs my leg pulling me toward him. My mind wonders what was going to happen next and I play it cool like it didn't bug me. He flirted back,

"It's not that bad is it?" He chuckled to himself.

"Yeah, it is and why are you flirting with me anyway?" I stated then, continue on, "I am dangerous and a villain." He stopped dragging me on the floor.

"Uh-well-it's," He stumbled on his words and tripped up when I looked at him, "that I think you can do better." Sighing knowing he was lying,

"That is the thousand-th time I heard someone say that and you are such a bad lair." I giggled to my self as he blushes. Scarecrow escaped while I fought my way out. He got what he needed and he said he would see me tomorrow. I drive back to the manor and hang up the Crow outfit in my closet and hid it.

A couple nights go by from Friday it was now Wednesday day night comes around for me too early. I get dressed and see dad before everyone else gets there. I see him at the Bat Computer typing away and skimming through the reports.

"Hey, Sparrow," He was warm opening his arms for a hug.

"Hey, Batman," I joke around and he takes a good look at me. He spots the C on his belt and my bird pieces on the uniform. He looks at me curiously, "I am Crow, dad." He lips an oh and said,

"I see that you and Robin are flirting, any reason?" He playfully teases punching my arm lightly,

"Well, I had to be someone else. So, I decide to act a little like mom to hide myself interlay." I sipping of his water and pull my whole head mask off. "Plus, I dyed my hair black just in case someone tries to unmask me they can't guess who I am that quickly." He chuckles and ruffles my new black hair. "I can wash it out so, no one's who Crow is and I still get to be myself around others when am not Crow."

"Smart girl," the mask slips over my head and he continued, "at least you kept your Hunk-Wonder from guessing who you are." He laughs at me lightly.

"I don't like Robin!" I sigh and turn away from him,

"You liked him ever since he got you on that roof top. He is your hero, you and I both know it as we speak." He looked down at his watch. "You better get going ever since Scarecrow started poisoning people Robin has been coming in early." I run for the garage and grabbed the motorcycle driving to Scarecrow's hideout. He said that I did great last night and that we were meeting up with Joker.

I roll my eyes and tell him he is way better than that cocky idiot Joker. And then, he asked me what we should do and I said rob a place and grab the goons. Make Batman and Robin confused and busy that's how we sneak out and come back to the hideout undetected. He agreed and off we went the goons ran inside while, we just walked inside,

"My goons are real idiots sometimes," Hiding his head in disappointment in their behavior.

"Well, at least you're mature unlike your idiots." I joked so he would feel better as we snuck inside. Once again doing the turn off drill and locking the stupid security guards in the closet. As Scarecrow spots what he wants to steal and here comes Boy-Wonder smashing into my face. Scarecrow started to run but, dad dropped right in front of the Scared-crow. Robin picked me up and started to punch in my face more and more. Somehow, I escape his grasp and run up the stairs onto the roof top.

"You're at the end of your line." I snap around and diss back,

"Am I? Listen, here Boy-Wonder Gotham is a villain's funhouse and for heroes it's their hell. I know every milk and cranny without a GPS or radar to get there." I push his chest back, "This, my enemy is my funhouse." Twirling around in a circle like a princess and tap his nose while, my lips smirk dancing, "And this is your hell." Whispering a tease and giggle adding a flirtatious smile,

"While if this is my hell then, I guess your hell is the Arkham Asylum." His lips bit back and I shrug my shoulders like I don't personally care.

"That's not my hell!" I swung a right hook it combined with his face. He crashed my black united body into the chimney trapping my arms to the wall pinning me to the wall. His body only a couple inches from me.

"I am not done with you yet." His words fought against my struggling to free myself. I pant and give up with my dangling hands to prove it.

"So, I see." I flirt hoping I would escape his grasp. The heat rises and the flirting gets hotter. His leg rubbed up against mine to see him look into me. It got instants.

"Why do girls in black look so," He pauses to think, "so, sexy?" I flush and bent my head down to the concrete.

"Well, it's quite simple. It's because we know how to act in black. Black is an attitude," He lets me go and I walk very slowly turning my head back around, "that's why I look sexy in it." It was a bad flirt but, it worked on him. I walk away like my mom does; gracefully, a good pace and movie star perfect. My legs stand on the concrete and my arms fold,

"So, why does a hero like your self look so damn hot without being in the sun?" His cheeks turned the same red as his uniform. My giggles turned into chuckles. Robin tried to play cool and Mr. Mysterious.

"Well, I think it's because that I have a gift from God." Words' nipping at our skin after it was summer and he started it; plus I was undercover so I could have all the fun I wanted. He started to get close and almost pinning me again with his words. Robin was very clever and most of the time getting what he wanted. I let him I was after all acting flirty and he nibbled back on my line. We tumble on the concrete because he sifted the wrong way. Now, I was on top and he smirks. Sometimes, he was really stupid. I let him act smart because I was someone else and my attitude had to be the same or this mission was a bust. "Well-well-well what do I have here?" Playfully teasing with a grin dancing on his face,

"A Crow that what you got." I tease back as he sifts up, our bodies gliding against one another, heaven; ribs rubbing on ribs for an example intoxicating.

"Oh, so that's what your name Crow for such a pretty hot girl." Smirking clicked back on his face and gently caught my chin. Batman was looking for Robin and if he caught me I would be dead! I run out of Robin and dive to the streets below, grab my cape glide into the alley.

I hear Robin say that we continued the battle up here and that I got away somehow and he has been searching for me but, couldn't hide me. I caught up with Scarecrow back at the hideout before hand I stole something and gifted to him. A black jeweled crow. I said that Robin and I were fighting over it and I snatched it and left as fast as I could. He said I should keep it.

So, then get back home and told my dad to put it back and said to make a copy one like this so I could have one to make sure that if Scarecrow wanted to see it again I could show him a fake. He said no problem kissed my forehead and I ran up to my room, changed, went to bed.

Wake up the next morning wash my hair, go to school. Robyn didn't question about the new villain roaming around Gotham and I didn't mind. She wasn't curious so, I left her alone until she wanted to talk about it. Get home and notice that there were roses in my room from Robin. Hmmm, more for Sparrow or Crow either one worked. As long as he didn't know I was both I didn't care. I sniff them gently noticing they were Angel Faces they were for Sparrow because I told him as Sparrow that I loved Angel Face roses.

Scarecrow decided to stay in today. I didn't mind I got to learn about Scarecrow when, we were in anyway. Always saying that fear is the best tool against your enemy. Showing me phobias and plan out what we wanted to rob next; a very lazy night he let me go home early tonight.

Washed my hair and went into my Batman pajamas. I run down into the Batman cave and see dad as usual typing away.

"Enjoying the mission?" Asking aloud into the empty room,

"Yeah, it's not all bad. Why aren't you fighting crime?" I ask quietly curious of what he had to say.

"Everyone else got covered I didn't have to worry about anything. Plus, I was seeing if you had a wanted post up yet." Chuckling to him self ruffling, my brunette hair and he looks back up on the huge screen.

"What does Robin have on me?" My arms post down on the desk, legs angled and eyes up at the screen. He went over to Robin's reports.

Crow

Name : Unknown

Age : fifteen to sixteen

Height : 5'5 to 5'6

Eyes : Red (mask) Unknown (eye color)

Crow is an intelligent life form. She knows her way around Gotham and understands everything around her. At times flirtatious to get out of trouble. Quick thinking comes in her best interest as she gets away. Her boots are jets activated by ankle taps and her cape acts like a glider as she flies into the air with great ease. Her foot prints are a bird print and boot like design. She is working now with Scarecrow. I want to unmask this villain and hopefully catch her.

He did a very good job of getting a start on his report. I was scared when, I saw 'unmask this villain.' I hope he doesn't unmask me and I also hope that he doesn't discover me either.


	2. Gotham City National Bank

Sorry to bug! But, in the last chapter I said, he couldn't hide me. I meant he couldn't find me. The site doesn't like new changes every well so, I thought to tell you my self. I raised the rating because it gets wild in this chapter. Enjoy!

_Gotham City National Bank_

Saturday night comes around for the Crow and me. I met up with Scarecrow planning our devious assault on the Gotham City National Bank and planning on stealing a couple thousand or million he couldn't decide. The only thing I knew I was stealing was Robin's attention away from the fight.

It felt so wrong to steal things and it didn't feel right that I was helping a villain all week to steal things but, what ever got his trust all that mattered. And that information to steal and send it to Batman was important too. Also, making sure that Robin didn't know my identity too. I had too much pressure on my hands tonight but, what ever made the citizens of Gotham safe that's all I cared about as well.

Once we got there, we started to shut down the place and steal. Five bags filled Batman and Robin appeared I thank God. The goons kept going and Batman covered Scarecrow and of course Robin got me. Dodging, ducking and out witting his hooks I run up to the roof. Jetting up he shoots up after me. We continue our gruffling and feathers fly. Flirting and fighting skill all at once. He pinned me to the wall and the hooks die.

The heat cranked up as he leaned in closer. I moan because of the heat I needed air. His arms stamped to the metal smoke chimney so, I couldn't get away. He was almost touching me now and we panted on one another because we put up a fight. He leans touching me chest down I couldn't help but, enjoy it and yet groan because he was touching.

That probably didn't help me because any non-voice sounds. Sound like you want more of something I was lucky he was too tried to fight some more or to do anything dirty to me. We finally get back to normal breathing.

"Why do you do what you do to me?" I was puzzled but, still answered,

"Because you're too cute to let go," I grab his chin and he smirks a cocky grin.

"Well-well am at someone's liking." Teasing me with his words I let go of his chin. One of legs is off the ground and on the chimney while the other chills with the ground. Arms dangle or they move in between our bodies but, that's a little impossible right now. This was a paradise of hell. I was angry about him literally on me on the chimney.

"Why don't you catch me and throw me in the Arkham Alyssum?" His smirk comes back leaning more into me to whisper in my ear.

"Because then, that would be too easy." I giggle a little and smile at his statement. He was trying to get my trust but, he wasn't getting it quicker than what he hoped. I know this Scarecrow makes a fake identity and certificate. Then, he fills his needles with venom and gives them the shot when, they need it. Robs the money and buys what he needs to get the job done.

It was insane to play two sided but, I was really trying for the safety of Gotham from going into mass cassis. He was acting like one of the guys at the club.

"Do you love attention?" Saying love a little louder to make it stand out.

"Yeah, why?" I question back.

"You seem the kinda type who likes a lot of attention." I roll my eyes even though he couldn't see them roll around annoyed. I just smile and bite back,

"You know, our breeds are not suppose to be together," I paused and continued as his lifts a brow, "your a Robin a spring bird while mine is pretty much bring dead people back to life." I bent my head down he grabs my chin. My red eye dart up lifting my chin gently,

"Breeds don't matter, do they?" He was basically saying villain and heroes have good and bad connections it depends on what you really believe in. I gulped knowing he got me trapped into something deeper. If only he knew.

"Kind of?" I guilefully say kind of in a cute confused voice. I stare down at his R sewn on his heart rushing blood to it. His body rubbed up against mine. "Why are you so into me?" I had to get my mind off the warm rub.

"Because you're hard to ignore," His forehead touched mine softly and I smile shutting my eyes. I couldn't believe what I was going to do next. I stomp on his foot, elbow his ribs and kneed his stomach then, ran away. Grinning as I run, "Oh, no you don't!" He jumps up with a grin on his face and chases after me. Diving on the concrete he trips me up before I could get a chance to jump. My body smashes down and I laugh because the fall didn't hurt me.

My body turns over he trips and lands on me. Lungs huff an ogf and eyes shut in pain. Now, that hurt me and I notice that are bodies touching again. I look at his body while, he stares at me. I look up pushing away his face playfully. Smirking he looks back at me his eyes dancing behind the mask and hands at my wrists. Pinning me yet again,

"What up, sunshine?" Teasing me as I try to flip him over and run again.

"Nothing much," My only choice was a head butt so, I took the risk. I trip over racing up as ropes wrapped around my ankles. He was using his brain tonight he shoot a netting at my feet. He gets on top of my back and handcuffs me. "You think this is going to hold me?" I flirt knowing I can get out of anything I chose.

"Yes. Yes, I think it will." He turns away for one second and I escape and shout from twenty feet.

"Nice try, Boy-Wonder!" I laugh deviously. Robin is pissed as I be a smartass and wave him good-bye. As I was in the air because of my boots returning to Scarecrow he asked where I was and I told him getting the Boy-Wonder off my tail. He questioned about it and didn't say a word instead he nods telling me to go home. I disappear into the night, park my motorcycle and getting in my pajamas Batman style. Traveling into the Batcave,

"I didn't steal any money its fun money." I speak into the bat at the screen

"I know." Deep, caring, knowing I would never steal any money. He smirks and ruffles my brown hair.

"Did he get more on me?" My blue eyes stare up at him and he nods.

"He got more on you a lot more over the past couple of days." Pulling up Robin's report on Crow and my jaw dropped a little.

Crow

Name : Unknown

Sex : female

Age : fifteen to sixteen

Height : 5'5 to 5'6

Weight : 129

Eyes : Red (mask) Unknown (eye color)

Crow is an intelligent life form. She knows her way around Gotham and understands everything around her. At times flirtatious to get out of trouble. Quick thinking comes in her best interest as she gets away. She is a quick learner also, she knew what my fighting skill after the first fight and she knocks me down on my ass most of the time, now. So, change your fighting style once in a while. She may seem innocence but, she is sour. She is also an escape artist. She can be a mocking, smartass when she wins.

Her boots are jets activated by ankle taps and her cape acts like a glider as she flies into the air with great ease. Her foot prints are a bird print and boot like design. In her belt there are smoke screens, pepper spray, oil slick, graphing hook, and many other devices that are unknown at this point.

She is working now with Scarecrow.

She enjoys beating the living hell out of you while, flirting. A quick, sift and agile fighter. If I could pick out a fighting skill it would be a mix of boxing and marshal arts. She knows about her name and uses it carefully.

She lives up to her name and I want to unmask this villain. I hope to gang trust and hopefully catch her.

I knew he wanted Crow's trust. He was right about the belt and I giggled when he said, she can be a mocking, smartass when she wins. That cracked me up he was catching on and he knew what Crow was like. I nod in agreement to what he said in his report so far. He was a pound above of what I actually was. I shrug it off he was close enough. I kissed dad good night and left the Batcave.

Waking up on another Friday morning I rise and spot Crow in the newspaper, so they finally got to me? They knew I was a foe and they got a couple good pictures of me and Robin fighting on the roof top of Gotham City National Bank. I wasn't surprised I shrug it off and went to school.

Robyn finally asks about Crow. I answered most of her questions and said I was on vacation and Robin told me about her. She asks,

"Why are you on vacation? I thought the Sparrow never sleeps?" I play it cool.

"Because today is the last day of school and Sparrow does sleep she chooses not too most of the time." The bell rang for the last day of school and teenagers ran out the doors of the building screaming, chanting and yelling. Robyn and I decide to go to the library and hang grabbing a smoothie. After that I went home, changed and left for Scarecrow.

Scarecrow was working on the venom when, I walked in. I talk and flirt with him to rob or do something to get out there. So, then, we go to another museum to steal a diamond bird and to steal some medieval torture things, going inside and spotting out the objects of choice; Scarecrow snatches the bird and we were off to the medieval area. We walk in to find Batman and Robin. And the wild goose chase was on. I jetted up and Robin chased. I tease him and he grins.

My boots jetted me up to the third floor, birds. Crows and Ravens on one side the next Robins and Sparrows, I think to myself great. We start to play rough; punching, kicking, kneeing, elbowing, body slamming, basically beating the hell out of each other then, it slowly came to a stop. Then, flirting blossomed quickly. I fall on the floor and he lies next to me flirting in my ear.

It was such a rush messing with his mind. I flirt back and he sifts his weight lying on top of me. My arms wrap around his neck. Knowing that it wasn't being taped and no one got nothing out of the museum. He brushes my cheek; my colored see through beak covered my lips and nose. Every night I fought and flirted with him slowly summer took over. He started to pull off my mask and then, stopped at my lips.

He kissed them lightly and I grabbed his head pushing it down. Our hearts raced, lips locked, and bodies twirled in circles across the carpeted floor. My worst fear was over. I was scared because I thought he was going to unmask me.

His kissed Sparrow before but, wow mama. He stole your breath and it was different than the past kisses. And I tried to make it that way so, he couldn't tell. We stopped tumbling with our eyes shut and started to really make out on the floor. He knocks on my teeth and I allow him to come in. I yanked off my beak and pressed on. He didn't try to yank off my mask instead he continues the lip lock.

He sifted a certain way I moaned. I couldn't tell if it was on prose or by accident but, whatever way it was it felt good and a little odd. We tumble in one circle knowing I was on top. His arms lowered to my waist while I was still at the neck. He bit my lip and causing us to tumble yet again. I sift making us both moan continuing the lip war. My arms slipped and accidentally land on his ass. He moans and tumbles us sideways.

My arms rise back up to his back. His body rubs against mine getting a spot to click on making me groan. Our clothes were amazingly still on but, this felt right in the wrong uniform. I was glad no one saw or heard this ragas going on up stairs, on the third floor. Somehow, he grabs my ass making me shocked and surprised as I felt his lips smirking and I moan breathlessly. Smartass was the prefect word for him at the moment.

I couldn't help but, wonder why he didn't try doing this with Sparrow. Then, I thought about it and found my answer. My hand touched his uniform covered ribs and he grins. I knew he liked it and he kept going with the tight lip lock.

We heard feet stomping in a running motion. Our eyes opened wide and hid behind stuffed figure as Batman chases Scarecrow down the hall mazes. Knowing they were gone we pant out CO2.

"You're a good kisser." I was surprised of what he said and I slip the mask over placing the beak back on.

"Thanks, you're so not bad yourself." He grabs my wrist and twists me in close slamming into his chest. His arms wrap around my hips while, I wrap mine around his neck. I plant my head on his shoulder relaxing myself. Scarecrow escaped Batman's grasp and I escaped Robin's. Meeting up with Scarecrow he said that tomorrow we steal the medieval torture devices tomorrow night and that the goons were going to steal them. I said that was fine with me and left.

Driving through Gotham on a motorcycle was fun. Enough the police chased after you so, then you would have to out surpass them. I always made them crash into one another and drive away. I park my ride and run up stairs into my room. Changing into pajamas I notice that something was different. But, I couldn't pick it out.

I ignore it and go to sleep. I dreamt about Robin and found how Scarecrow had been contaminating his crimes. Waking myself up I wrote how Scarecrow contaminates his crimes at my desk and went back to bed. Going back into my Robin dream; I dreamt a nightmare. He unmasked me there and I woke up at six in the morning on a Saturday.

I couldn't go back to sleep. So, I went into the Batcave and typed in my notes for the venom case. An IM from our chat popped up.

_Robin : Batman?_ I type back,

_No, this is Sparrow. It's six in the morning, what are you doing up?_ Then, I log in as Sparrow and he types back.

_Robin : SPARROW! How is your vaca?_ I lift a brow but, I answer.

_Sparrow : Fine, a melancholy though. How have you been?_ He bings in,

_ Robin : It's been cool, I guess._ I knew he was lying and I let him believe I don't know what was really going on behind his scenes. I talk to him about half an hour and he logs off then, I continue typing what I got in my dream land and said that I had to make sure that my guess was true. Dragging it into the zipped folder for the case that Batman had for himself; I went back to bed afterwards.


	3. Discovering Robin

_Discovering Robin_

I wake up from my nightmares at noon. I felt something wet on my forehead. My hand wipes the sweat off head and scream in my pillow. Life wasn't playing my way. Robin's kiss lingers on my lips; wet, warm, and the small little tickle it gave off. Goose bumps appear from the sensation making me smile.

Sighing in happiness my fingers touch my lips as they feel mum. My heart leaping out of my chest; I decide to put on some black skinny jeans, wear my mask and head down the Batcave. Grab my i-Touch and Misery by Maroon 5 takes over my footing.

"_Oh yeah, oh yeah, so scared of breaking it. But you won't let it bend and I wrote two hundred letters I will never send. Sometimes these cut are so much deeper then they seem. You'd rather cover up I'd rather let them bleed. So let me be I'll set you free._" My lips sing a loud as my hips sway. "_I am in misery; there ain't nobody who can comfort me. Oh yeah, why won't you answer me? Your silence is slowly killing me. Girl, you really got me bad, you really got me bad. I'm gonna get you back. I'm gonna get you back. Your salty skin and how it mixes in with mine. The way it feels to be completely intertwined not that I didn't care it's that I didn't know. It's not what I didn't feel; it's what I didn't show._" I sing a loud in the hallway. Alfred knew I was a happy girl as my body danced my way to the Batcave.

Dad wasn't in the Batcave yet. Which was different because he was always in the Batcave; I motion over to the punching bag and put my i-Touch on the i-Home like always. Fingers switched the song to I Am All Of Me by Crush40 wrapping the bandages around my hands.

"_I see no, hear no evil. Black writings on the wall! Unleashed a million faces, and one by one they fall. Black-hearted evil, brave-hearted hero, I am all, I am all I am._" Swinging my fist at the punching bag, no matter how hard I punch the bag comes right back to hit my in the face. "_Go ahead and try to see through me, do it if you dare! One step forward, two steps back now. I'm here, one step forward, two steps back. Do it, do it, do it, do it! Can you see all of me? Walk into my mystery, step inside and hold on for dear life. Do you remember me? Capture you or set you free, I am all, I am all of me. I am, I am all of me!_" The song kept going and going as I throw the attack. Ears didn't hear what the eyes were about to see. Robin. I kept going as he creeps over and stares at my body forcing punches and kicks to one object.

"Are you mad, Sparrow? Because you're beating the living hell out of the punching bag." He asks with caution not daring to make me swing around to knock him on the floor.

"No," I grunt and right hooked, "am," kneeing the bag, "fine." I could help that I was violent at practice. It was the way I was built. My feet step away and yank a towel off the desk. I pant wiping the sweat off my face. Robin wraps around my waist, my head snaps around in surprise and can't help but, wonder was he kissing up? To me, this was new.

He slides his gloves into my jean pockets. I flush as my back gets pulled in. Lips connect to my neck, a puff of air popped put of my lungs and the heat rises.

"Why did you come here?" I whimper.

"Because I missed you," He kissed the same spot making me melt on the floor, "is that a crime?" Spin around to see his face. The song changed telepathically to Change The World by Finger Eleven.

"I know this isn't my thing," He lifts a brow he was interested, "but," I go on my tip toes and kiss him on the lips. He looks at me confused,

"Did you just willingly kiss me! Without me to flirt my way into one?" He was really surprised and I shrug my shoulders,

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?" Playfully tease and he said,

"No, but, I do have one little problem." He puts his hands in my back pockets. He gently plants his forehead on mine. "I want more." Flushing while I pull a smile and I look at him giggling to my self; he grins and kisses politely, my arms dangle on his shoulders and his hands were at my waist. He pressed a little harder each time; his arms pick me up and sit me on the desk.

I just couldn't believe I let go and letting us kiss. Warm, wet and wild; three simple words the best I could describe the kiss. Someone came when, I didn't notice. Alfred was shocked and we both blushed. Robin in between my legs, I was sitting on the desk and make out. Yeah, wasn't a good time to walk on me.

"Teenagers and their hormones," He shakes his head and smiles. Alfred was picking on us and he chuckles to himself.

"Alfred!" Robin and I said that the same time. I throw a fruit at him shocked messing around. Robin shouts playfully.

"I am leaving continue on." The British accent walked out of the Batcave and back into the manor. I roll my eyes and smile.

"Where were we?" Robin playfully teases.

"Right, about, here," kissing him passionately on the lips as the song changes to Let Me Go the rock version by 3 Doors Down now I know it seems more of a break up song. It was for us it was more of a together song than anything. Bodies rub, the kisses breath taking, love flies, trust is more than a bond and we were with each other while the mystery continues on of who were we. _One more kiss could be the last thing._ _In this world there is real and make belief but, this seems real to me. You love me but, you don't know who I am. You'll be the only one who knows. _This song made since and it kind of explained us; it was special.

We pause and stare at one another. Each hand on one mask I feared for the worst.

"Want to end the guessing?" He asks bravely I just nod I wanted to know who my heroic lover was, I want to know who saved me that night and I wanted to know who I fell in love with night after night. Tossing and turning at night because I couldn't fall asleep without writing possible names on a piece of paper at night. I had one guess, one pure guess and the masks came off. I shut my eyes in fear, "Elizabeth!"

"Tim!" Tim Drake as Robin one of the first guesses out of thousands of papers on my desk after all this time I find out who he was. "You saved me that night."

"You're the girl I rescued." He stutters with courage. _All this thoughts never ending. In my head there is only you and me, now. _Masks hit the floor and the staring contest started.

Yes, me the girl who saved her self and then, he came to my rescue. The guy who stole my heart, the guy I would run for, the guy that caught my attention the most and the guy who I loved and cared about for so, long. Years, pasted by fast for us because we kept guessing now, after five years of possible clues I finally got my answer. Timothy Drake.

"I thought it would be you," I pause, "but, I told myself it couldn't be." I stop to think what my brain had to say, "Now, I know it's you." My body embraces him. Not wanting to let go of him. Tim Drake was more than a friend, lover or hero. He was my soul mate. I couldn't ask for nothing less.

"I love you." Three little words come out of his mouth to make me smile. Looking up into those ocean blue eyes, I kiss his lips and didn't let go. I know who Robin is and now I had to keep Crow a secret from him. Lips let go after five minutes.

"_I dream ahead to what I hope for and I turn my back on loving you. How can this love be a good thing? And I know what I'm going through in my head there's only you now. This world falls on me in this world there's real and make believe and this seems real to me. And you love me but you don't know who I am. I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand. And you love me but you don't know who I am. So let me go, just let me go, let me go. And no matter how hard I try I can't escape these things inside I know, I know. But all the pieces fall apart you will be the only one who knows, who knows. You love me but you don't know who I am. I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand and you love me but you don't know who I am. So let me go, just let me go._" I sing a while in a strong female voice. I kept going and he grins at me coming in closer. He sifts rubbing one spot and some how I ignore it kept going. He cuts me off and he sings a little too.

He had a pretty strong voice for a guy who doesn't go to chorus. Well, I don't either but, we sang it in a duet. Finishing it off I realize that maybe my adoptive parents were killed on propose. So, I could find that guy that was perfect for me. To help me get over James, maybe it was met to be. Hands slip into one another, my heart leap out of my chest. My black Batman shirt was covering me and I was proud to wear it.

We were on cloud nine. Life became better, weight was left off my shoulders and for the first time I forgot about James and what happened that tarmac exipernce that spun me into depression around St. Patrick's Day and Valentine's Day, well, part of it. Tim made me happy though I said no he is just annoying.

Robyn was right. That sometimes life can be crazy but, in the end things turn out right and never give up.

Robin is Tim and Tim is Robin. I couldn't believe I had him and he held me. He had to leave before his dad flipped out. I let him go and I said that I would be back on the force soon. His mask back on his face running outside; sighing I picked up the mask and placed it on my face. Shaking my head I look at the screen; blank and empty. Sparrow was the mystery he solved and he got me.

The real question was could he get Crow?


	4. Scarecrow's Plan

Hey, you guys! I wanted to tell you that this could be the last chapter of Sparrow Undercover : Crow it was meant to be a short story. So, I don't know if this should be the last chapter. See you!

_Scarecrow's Plan_

I look over my reports and what I written last night. It all seemed to make since and all but, there was one piece I was missing. My detective skill couldn't and wouldn't pick it up. Taping my pen I stare at the screen and ponder. Alfred asked if it was something to do with the doctor disguise. I said it could be possibility.

"You know Miss Wayne, I was writher surprised earlier when you," I flush knowing what was coming next, "and Robin were kissing." I bent my head down and started laugh he smiles as I almost pee my self in my dad's chair. I calm my self down and cough to make it stop. Staring back up at the screen,

"It was embarrassing and you got lucky." He chuckles and grabs the top part of the chair looking at the screen. I type my name into the data base and Robin's too. The game was over. I sigh in relief and smile.

"Did he say anything?" I get up and took a couple steps putting my hands to my heart pounding wildly and shutting my eyes while remembering those three little words.

"He did," I stayed turned, "um," my feet make there away to his face, "he said I love you." Saying almost breathlessly he was shocked jaw dropped. I flush and turn away.

"Miss Wayne," he pauses slightly, "that's great!" Hugging me just so and he was proud. Then, I realized something.

"Alfred! We can't tell dad about this, or anybody for that matter." Words tumble and shook Alfred. It seemed like forever before me and Alfred went are differences. Got changed and headed out to Scarecrow. The beast come alive; roaring aloud, tires spinning and speed increased. Eyes dart up to see a shadow move but, I thought it was my imagination that stole my attention from the road.

Scarecrow said that the goons go back to the museum that we were in yesterday night to get the medieval torture devices while; we went to a different location. He said that we were going to rob the hardest place to rob; The McCainey Jewelry Store. I agreed and I said I was going to meet up with him in a bit.

He darted off disappearing into the darkness. I sneak on to his computer into the data base. Hacking was easy. There was only one zipped folder; could this be it? My mind screams, I can book him and end this. Locked and hacked into that too. Uncovering the whole bit. Scanned it on a copying device and sent it to the Batcave to Batman. I get off and shut down.

Crane was going down and we give the cure to the people. But, then I got caught. Oh, shit. He was bitter and pissed.

"Listen, Scarecrow. You have to calm down." I pled him to relax and make him believe it wasn't what he saw. Snatched my throat he pins me to the wall. He was chocking me to death. The needle stabbed into me and I was so scared that my real phobias haunted me. Tossing and turning on the mud pasted floor screaming in pain and misery.

I jab the cure into me and calm down. Panting grabbing his neck the same venom needle scuffed it's way into him. I look at him screaming on the floor. Falling on the floor he grabs my mask. Damn it, I can't win with him! He was just about to unmask me until, Robin smashed through the dusty glass. He punched Scarecrow and cuffed him. I try to run away but, I got caught on his hook. Slipping I bust my chin.

"Crow, Crow!" He snaps me back into reality causing the venom to die down a lot more. His touch warms my arm and my red eyes stare. He kissed me lightly. "It's okay." Robin pushed Scarecrow outside and handed him over to Commissioner Gordon. I was glad to be alive. Robin returns inside as I lay on the floor.

It's been two weeks and he lifts my mask then, stops,

"Should I?" He asks a loud.

"No," I slip it back over my face leaving the lips open to kiss him back. He embraces rubbing against me. I said I had to go and disappear into the darkness. Retreating to the Batcave I wait for dad in my Crow uniform.

Batman and Robin came into the Batcave at once. Robin was confused while dad smiled at me.

"I got the evidence that Scarecrow was committing the crime and it's on your computer. He planned it out and wrote a journal to go with it." I walk over, "The case is solved." Robin dumbfound dad turns to him,

"You really don't know who she is, do you?" I smile and laugh.

"You can unmask me now." Robin curiously walking over, his fingers under the mask and whispering,

"Are you sure?" Eyes unsure, legs shake, sweating uncontrollably and biting his lip. I stand there, arms behind me, staring right into him and not moving a muscle.

"Yes." I respond his finger and thumbs pulling gently as I close my eyes. My black hair starts to appear and when he was done I open my eyes. Flabbergasted he said,

"Sparrow?"

"Yeah, my daughter was undercover for the Scarecrow case. She changed her appearance and personality to make sure that you didn't know who she was." I smile deviously as he stutters away. As Batman turned away I kissed Robin so he would shut up. He melts on the floor as I chuckle I wash the black out of my hair back to its natural brunette color as my straight hair blows in the breeze.

Going back into my Sparrow uniform felt good, even though the case was solved, Crow was done, Scarecrow was going to Arkham probably forever, I know that Robin is Tim and that he loves me but, it felt like something was missing like it was a missing puzzle piece or a missing crayon out of the box. I climb on my roof away from the city and look up at the zodiacs filling the black, emptiness of the night sky.

"Sparrow?" I hear Tim call from behind.

"Yes," As half my body stands up and looks at him.

"I just want to tell you something." I was concerned and say,

"Go right ahead you're open for business." I stare into his mask.

"Again, I love you and," he pauses a bit then, continues, "and you're a damn good kisser!" He openly admits on my roof. I laugh at his bravery I lean into him resting my head on his chest. I smile and we look at each other happily.

"Thanks, I try." I make a joke and he grins at me warmly kissing him gently into a dream. Melting away and trusting him to love me. I forget everything around me and feel his heart beat racing faster and faster. How I would say I loved him back would be the next mystery to solve but, for now. I was happy. That's all it mattered at this point in time. "Tim," His gaze upon me; simply to die for, "I feel the same way but, my not say the words-" He cuts me off with a hush.

"I know how you I love you without words." I was a bit curious, "You say it by touch and the smile on your face says so," he grins at me, "take as long as you need." Smiling at his gaze I fall asleep because he was so warm.

I wake up the next morning and I smelt something next to me. A red tulip and an angel face rose on the next pillow. A note hid underneath that had Liz printed in black ink in curve writing. Smiling I pick it up with my fingers barely touching the envelope. I notice I was till in uniform with my turquoise converses lined up against the bed. A laugh puffed out of my lungs knowing he put me in bed last night.

"Tim," my lips played sighing his name while giggling to myself. Opening the envelope with bare fingers and sidling it out. It was the past poems he had written to me when I trashed them he made copies making sure he had more. Every year past making more and more that piled my desk then, it crashed when I dated James and when, James died Tim came running but, I declined the help and/or support dumping myself into depression that no one could save me from.

Reading the poems I thought of how kind it was and how I could have ignored them or push them away was heartbreakingly sweet that he would come even though I pretend to hate him with all the glory that my guts had. He annoyed me sure but, there was something about him lingered on me. He wrote in Elizabethan which was pretty good but, he screwed up little things I just laugh as I know he tried.

Biting my lip knowing this magical feeling leaping inside my chest probably isn't real. It was just the magic of summer and then, when fall started it would crash or earlier than that. I frown starting at my red tulip. And wondering how long was it going to last?


	5. Summer Love

_Summer Love_

Tim and I fought back to back for years. I didn't know why I was having such a problem with the whole emotion racing inside me. It's been months I hanged out with Robyn and less with Tim. I didn't want to hurt myself or Tim for that matter by dating someone on the team.

We don't flirt anymore it's so much deeper and when you fall in the pit you dug you stay in it until, you find away out that hurts. So, I stay and ponder a new way out. School goes by and Tim is gone throughout March and April and I spin right back into depression the forever hell hole that drowns me in tears past.

Robyn tries to help but, there was nothing she could do as a soul sister to help me. I was silent and hiding my self in hoodies all over again sinking deeper and deeper as the cuts burned into my snow white skin. Blood pools in drips hotly out of my flesh. I was sixteen and when I saved myself twelve and, then, rescued from myself from Robin. Only to discover at fifteen who the guy behind the mask was. I sit on the other side of the table at lunch. Robyn was concerned sure but, I wouldn't speak what was on my mind.

My lips were sealed until, Tim would come back. Until, then nothing; I was worried about him he wasn't prowling Gotham for months so I worked with dad until, he came back. Hood covered my head while it slammed on the table. A teacher taps on my shoulders and I unplug from my i-Touch and he asked me to take the hood off.

I stare unwillingly and shrug plugging back in he grabs my shoulder tightly. He didn't have any right to touch me like that. I grab his hand, spin the chair around, snapped up out of my sit and broken his wrist.

"Listen, here." I speak in a rasp voice. He trembles as I kick into his couch. My feet in between him and as my blue eyes violently stare. "You never touch a student with a threatening grab. And you can't charge me with assault because that my friend was self defense." I bitterly snap at him and students were shocked that I could be that violent if I had to be.

Robyn was dumbfounded that I would snap at a teacher so violently disgusted attitude that I would break his wrist. The principal come running down the hall into the cafeteria and was dumbfound who she saw was in a fight. This was going on my record for sure.

"Wayne!" The reaction was clear quickly I return to the quiet depressed side. Wiggling her finger to come forward feet stumble to walk forward into her office. I was screwed. The students ooo chants haunted me sitting there silently she walks back and forth wondering why.

I stare into her green eyes curious of what she would do next. Ringing up dad, his ride screeching tires glide into a parking spot and ran into the office with ease.

"Elizabeth why are you in here?" I play dead as he panted on my hoodie. The principal looks up at him and she says,

"She broke a wrist of a teacher and kicked him in the area." Looking at his penis and looking back up giving him an idea. I lick my dry lips wet and turn away. Bruce looks into me his own daughter who is turning her head away with a frown, the darkness of the hoodie shielding her face, legs and arms crossing one another as the music pounds in my head. "Elizabeth, if you tell us it will be off your permit record but, if you refuse too I have no choice. I am giving you a chance, please, you're a good student. High honor, a captain of the volleyball team, the best singer that we ever had, novelist and artist, please come forward." She was begging me to open my lips and open my vocal chords. My finger lifts one minute as I walk away into the halls.

I think about it. Walk back inside sitting back down I lift up my hands to speak in the silent. I ask to speak in sign language with my hands. She nods and continues on. Hands curving out the truth and saying go back in his record to see if he was an abuser. I told her how he grabbed me tightly in a violate manner when, I disagreed of taking my hoodie off.

And that my actions were in only self defense and nothing more. She agrees and I was off the hook. My dad wrapped his arm around my shoulder as we left the dooming office. Mr. Barker was sent down to the principal's office were police would be waiting. I spot him coming down the hall with a bitter look on his face as he looks at me holding his wrist in his left hand.

He bitterly stares at me like I was a devious child who loved to beat up teachers that asked to take off her hood. Dad pulled me into him for safety, as Mr. Barker storms off to her office I hear her yelling at him and the cuffs clicking together. The sweet sound of justice and truth; I grin knowing I won and he lost. We stop at my locker and he tried to talk to me; it was no use. Saying he had to go he kissed my forehead forcing me to go to class.

I crank it up walking the empty dim halls alone. I grab my backpack from the cafeteria and headed off to class. Robyn warned all the teachers not to take off my hood because of what happened in the cafeteria at lunch. My turquoise hood remained on for the whole day and the depressing songs continue in my head in the never ending cycle of sadness, anger, hopelessness, confusion and blood spared in the little details.

Robyn tried to make me talk when I got home. Not a word spoken, written, handed or anything. All shields were up and there was nothing she could do. The clips of me and Robin in my head spinning and collecting, running to the only safe place I knew, the Batcave. Ace runs after me and trips crashing down. I go back he gets back up and we continue the run.

The i-Touch stays with me as I beat the punching bag with force. Beating all negative emotions into it; hours pass by and my knuckles start to bleed because I fought with bare fists pounding the echoes into the Batcave. Richard came down noticing the blood on the floor he tries to make me stop but, I ignore he pled and kept at it.

White, bloody and swinging the fists hit the black sand filled bag with disgust. He grabbed me and I attacked with remorse he flies across the room. Coming back at me he charges Nigthwing was coming out to play rough. I jump over and buckled his knees he grabs my ankles my feet fling back aiming for his face. He was my eldest adopted brother but, he wasn't going to stop me.

Richard grabbed me and I spit in his face, kicking, screaming, biting and head butting my way out of his loving grasp. No matter how I fought back he had a good grip on his little sister and he wasn't about to let go. I escape by saying Barbara and run to escape the loving tenderness I need but, couldn't pick it up fast enough to realize what it was.

Richard yelled for Alfred he rushed down to help. Alfred hugged me down and I tried to escape Richard come to the back of me and hugged me as well. The monster didn't agree to what they had to offer. Pushing, tugging and slipping; I try to run. Screaming, cry and blood dripping on them and on the cold floor of the Batcave; negative emotions race and screams echo the Batcave. Bats awoke and flew accidentally attacking us and we slam shut to the floor.

When, the cry of bats disappeared into the darkness. Hot tears boiled down my face while, my blood was making me slip as I try to get up. Helena races down worried and I yell at her to leave as I didn't want her to see me weak and defenseless. Richard called Barbara she raced to the scene as fast as she could.

My hands tremble as I try to hide my tears away from everyone who was there. I had cuts, bruises, pulled muscles, bloody hands, and ripped skin in between my knuckles. I scream in bitterness to my life. I couldn't believe that emotions ate my soul ripping it appear one by one then, spiting it back out. I couldn't do this anymore. I couldn't control myself. I couldn't bare myself.

And if a razor blade saved my life then, what could I do? I can't save myself anymore. I knew, Robyn knew, Alfred knew, dad knew, Richard knew, Barbara knew and Helena knew as well even though she didn't cared before I knew she cared now. Robin was my drug and my monster relied on my positive emotions that where be littled by the negatives.

I was weak, pathetic, useless, small and being eaten alive by myself. My mind couldn't snap out of it. They all stared at a safe distance Richard grabbed my shoulder lightly but, I pulled away. Not wanting his worrying and love. I was living in hell.


	6. Engulfed In Love

_Engulfed In Love_

It was June the early summer breeze picked up. My brunette hair sweeps off my shoulders and dances with the wind. I wish I could spark a smile but, alas none shall will be gifted. Lungs puff a sigh as hiding in the darkness of the hood covering my head in shame. Cuts burn on my arms, dry sore lips ripped through the skin, eyes dark circled, and a frown planted on my face.

It's like time stopped while, I shut my eyes tightly. My terrors come to life; demons awake and tire me apart. Canine teeth become so sharp my lip bleeds for a cry of help. Bruise black and blue mark the skins were beat my self up.

Voice uninviting as it continues not to speak the mind pleading to be heard but, no answer. Why? Why was I beating myself and letting the villains torture me each night were I could die? Was it message? Even, in my I can't escape; memories moments, misery, despair and rage, confided into something dangerous.

I didn't know how to save myself this time. I couldn't bear being apart from, him, anymore. Tears drip down on the green grass while, my head screams, ROBIN! Robyn rushes out to me as fast as she could but, it was too late. My body language said no. Reeling back into the hell hole called depression and self mutilation.

Dairy of Jane banged in my head. Alfred finally picked me up from Gotham High with a frown creasing down his face as he watched me hop in. Making it back to manor I bolt back down into the Batcave. Where I made old wounds appear in blood. Someone watched in the shadows, but, I didn't care.

I beat everything into that punching bag,

"Lizzy," Richard grabs my shoulders, "stop before you hurt yourself again." I stare bitterly at his eyes begging me to stop.

Then, my body snaps around to kick the taunting bag with force. Richard jerks me back making me flinging to escape. My body stumbles backward as he tugged gently to make sure that he didn't hurt me, eyes shutting with rage, my teeth clenching tightly, fist curl and his arms holding me there. I snap my head around hair whips his face and he said to relax.

"Everyone goes through this your not the alone, here, Sparrow." Richard whimpers in my ear. My muscles relax and loosen up. "I know what your problem is," legs angled out away from him, arms dangle in defeat and my back glued to his chest pounding wildly, "I know you, miss, Robin. I knew the first month but, I didn't know it would come to this." I feel his head bend down at me.

I stay silent. Not moving a single muscle, all I could think was, he got me. He knows. He cares and wants to help. I have seen him cocky, filled with rage and broken into bits but, this, was the loving caring side of Richard Grayson that I haven't felt or experienced before. He cared so much for me, his little sister, that he was breaking down before me.

A strong character, breaking apart for his sister, it was truly heartbreaking. I feel his hands around my hoodie selves I was in panic. He hushed me and rocking side to side me to calm down. I shut eyes as he gently pulled the selves to relive the blood fill sins marking my skin. My lips chant no, no, no silently; lip syncing. He breathless puffs witnessing the marks. His cool fingers brush against them barely touching them. I was an artist I didn't hack my skin into little bits. Curves, lines, detail and everything was careful carved into my skin.

Flowers, Celtic symbols, owls, words, hearts, stars, and faces; everything that was pain came beauty that danced on my skin. Rushing up and down without a care; it was like a bloody tattoo printed on both arms. Wrapping, twisting and pinning in. Love verses hate; day verses night; boy verses girl; fire verses water carefully presented on my arms. His mandible dropped a little normally I would have done lines everywhere but, I was in so much pain that I drew.

I pull down my selves and escape his gentle grasp. Take a couple steps forward, I tear up about to cry. Richard watches helplessly as I cup my hands to my face and cry. Falling on the ground, the tears were like hot lava drips down my red burned face. I couldn't control it anymore with a dull expression.

The beast rages inside I can feel the red eyes peer out of me and I lay defenseless. The Batcave was my place to hide and to feel safe but, now I feel like an idiot. Richard's feet scuffle quietly on the floor, kneeing on the cold rocky floor and reaching out. He didn't know how to help me but, he was trying.

I gave him credit that he was trying. I look at my right arm with the crescent moon with a fog ribbon curving around it; chains dangling holding heartagram and a lock the hole was in a heart shape. The key falling and spotting the words I curved 'what masked night and day; died and created something beautiful' and spotting Robin below it. Tiny triangles fill in the old empty background and I stare at Robin. Tearing up again, Richard hugged me.

We sit on the cold floor and my back to him as he hugs me. The past flashes through again; I stare at the carved Robin on my right arm. My heart aches wanting him. Did I fall in love? If I was it's a stronger craving then, what I had for James. Like out of control, untamed, wild and restless. I still refuse to speak as I stay in my brother's comforting arms. I sit there quietly as he says,

"You really love him don't you?" I nod in agreement as I lift the other sleeve to see my self while sniffing; words, ribbon trickle down, the sun up and tulips below me in a field. A stargram trapped in a circle. Small circles fill the background. A warm hand touches my head. "Oh, Liz, what am I going to do?" kissing my hair while holding me there in between his legs I sat in the middle calmly looking at my artist cuts on my pale arms.

I almost speak then, shut my lips so quick that they slammed and locked back up. Biting my lip my lungs huff a sigh. Feeling his pain I get reel back to say I am fine, don't worry knowing it was a lie. Ruffling my hood I smile; just like dad's ruffling. Turning my head I look up at my brother with worrying eyes. I kiss his cheek lightly to say thank you; smiling gently, my blue eyes shining out the darkness as I pull the hood down.

"You're welcome," lightly saying into the empty room. Asleep in his arms and drift away; I knew he was watching over me. Peacefully sleeping he let me because I hadn't gotten a peaceful sleep for the past four months. Dreaming about Robin and finally finding him my realistic, sweet and heart filled heaven.

Richard didn't dare wake me up or even move. His eyes watch, hands pray and his body guards my Sleeping Beauty body from anyone who tried to wake me up. I love Richard because of that. He is so loyal and respectful that he takes care of you. I am glad to be his sister. If I even shake or twitch he checks on me. Even, though it seemed like he doesn't help me in an everyday situation he is there, even though he is in total darkness.

He is there for me; whether I like or not. I wake up from dreamland and look at him. Smiling sleepily, yawning a stretch and my body renewed. Rubbing my eyes Richard said that I slept for three days. He picks me up like a bride to my room. I nap the way up the stairs. He is so care to place my broken souled body on the bed. Grabbing his hand sitting up I smile.

"You're welcome, do you want anything?" Wondering if I was in need shaking my no I was fine he understood. It's was Princess Ariel and Prince Eric from the Little Mermaid were I couldn't speak because of Ursula's contract. But, he was understood every single body language to offer. "If need anything you know where to find me, kay?" My head bobs up and down, he ruffles my hair, smiling at me lightly, brushes my cheek and says, "You know, you and the Boy-Wonder make a good couple." kissing my forehead and leaves.

I still couldn't believe I slept for three days but, it was a very relaxing sleep. I started drawing and giggling to myself in the empty room. Music booming and I was smiling a little. I was probably five percent better. The flame of happiness and love burst through my quickly wrapping around me like a security blanket. The heat of passion and recklessness burned.

On the outside I looked a little better, I thought I was happier and yet, my mind was till flooded with depression. I had to get out the house tonight. I wasn't going to work, I was going to dance whether I liked or not, I was going. Changing into new clothes and new converses; grabbing my money stuffing in my pocket. Running down the hall I slammed into my dad's chest.

"Elizabeth, where are you going?" I pushed away and kept running I had a mission; I wasn't about to give up. He tries to catch up and force to speak but, I was faster. Speeding out the door into the open; reaching to the club. Drowning myself in music, the rush, and Robyn spots me; shit.

"Sparrow, what are you doing here!" Patting the seat next to me, I show her my art and she whimpers a bit. "Why, did you-I just can't-what is this about!" I get up, pull my sleeves down and walk away. Grab a Mountain Dew while, have a flash back. Everything I touch has Robin or Tim behind it.

Alejandro came on, I went on the floor. Swinging my hips and doing my thing everyone watched in the background. I couldn't believe what I was doing but, whatever. My feet continue gracefully and never stop till the song is over. Leaving the club Robyn comes up to me,

"It's about Tim, isn't?" A mood-less face turns to look at her then, feet glide the way out of the club. Walking back to the manor I notice a present in my room. A white little box tied with a red silky ribbon. A tag with my code name on it, eyes stare confused and yet, curious. Is this a trick or a treat? Who sent this? And why was it here?

My fingers slip on the ribbon, tugging gently the ribbons slides off the box and open the lid off. Spotting something and something puffed in the air. Blinking my eyes seeing my fears; Scarecrow. Phobias dance around me; taunting and haunting me. Richard bolts up the stairs pulling me out of my room and into the Batcave.

"Phobia venom! Move!" knocking over weapons, vials, and papers slamming my body on the metal table. Barbara snatches the needle of the wall and stabs it into me. I scream; it wasn't working. I leap off and punch the bag to say it wasn't working. Pushing them out of the way and pulling dad out of the chair. Fingers type finding the cure myself even though I could barely see I could still feel. When, it was done I stabbed the needle into myself. Staring bitterly at everyone,

"You just stare and watch me die! You don't even try something different! You were putting me on the spot to die! You had to make me safe myself! How pathetic," Watching them with regret when I yelled at them all of them. "if Robin was here you bet your ass he would try everything before I died on that damn table!" yelling at everyone, slamming my fist on the table and left.

There was a note in the bottom of the box. Save your life hero or die trying-Scarecrow. That cocky bastard set it up; he knew it was stronger, he knew the cure, he knew that no one would know how to cure me and he, knew it could kill me. That son of bitch; that box flew across the room slapping that wall so hard that it cracked the wall.

He knew. I scream in disgust; he knows I can safe myself and he knew when I opened that box I was playing the game. Damn it! I kick my dresser in rage; I should have known. I should have known it was a trick. What could I do? He got me. Now, I was part of the phobia game.


	7. Scarecrow's Last Call

Hey, you guys don't be afraid to review or comment. I would love your opinions. I am glad you are eating this short story up. So, yeah, I am glad you are reading. So, I guess, see you in the story.

_Scarecrow's Last Call_

If he wanted Sparrow he was going to get me. Hopping on the Sparrow Cycle I reified up the engine taking off to the Arkham Asylum. Speeding passed stop signs, traffic lights, police and citizens of Gotham. Slamming inside Arkham I didn't even sign in and the Commissioner spots me. Gordon tries to stop the raging force going down the cold, chanting halls. Shaking the earth below, eyes at my target and anger raved inside my body wanting to beat the living hell out of Crane.

My feet keep going to his cell; making it there he grins twisted knowing why I was here. I open the cage my self and cuff him pushing him down the hall. Passing the Joker's cell he says,

"Sparrow, what a nice visit to bad that you did come to see me; I have been dying to see you," I ignore his purring voice and continue pushing Crane down the hall into the intimidation room. Slamming his ass into a chair while Gotham P.D. watched knowing I was playing the bad cop, today. Staring bitterly into his blue eyes narrowing on him, his brown matted hair and teeth peeking out of his shadowy grin.

"Alright, Scarecrow I am part of the game. Who is the next pawn that I have to try rescue, huh? Since you already tried to kill me today, while I was in the Batcave studying you sent me a gift that kills by the way I loved the message, 'save your life hero or die trying.' signed by none other than you." Throwing the tag across the table; he starts laughing at my seriousness like all of them usually do.

"Listen, here, hero." Jetting his eyes at me, "you got class, style and you scare the living shit out of most of us," he paused when sifting in his sift to get comfortable, "but, you have one flaw," holding one finger up in the air, "fear." He rasps at me trying to scare me and intimidate me. My body gets up and grabs his shoulders.

"Listen, here, villain." I whisper in his ear, "if you try messing with me," he twitched, "you will get one hell of a beating right here, right now in front of everyone behind that glass and I will have no problem doing so," pausing to see him shookin' up a bit, "and I know what your fear is," letting go of his shoulders and let the cape glide in after me. I spin around to look at him as my cape wraps around my body. Sitting back in my seat, "and I am not afraid to use it against you." Eyes narrow into his weak stare. He was afraid. I got him right where I wanted him.

"Alright, Intimidator, you want to play?" He knew when I opened that box I was playing; he knew my answer. My Batcell starts vibrating, Gordon. Go, figure. I pull it out quietly and looked _what you are doing! Are you trying to commit suicide? Get out of there, now._ I ignore it and turn back to Scarecrow and lowered the volume to silent.

"You knew when I was going to open that box I was going to play." Play was on the edge of irk. "Scared of breaking it, Scarecrow?" I tease knowing he was giving up. Knowing I was going to pound his face in and he was playing smart. But, smart covered his fear with a mask. That I could easily rip off his grubby face. I was winning. Leaning in closer and snatching his chin, "Are you? Because I think you are."

His silence was melting in and he was breaking in my grasp. He was seeing someone else that was familiar but, couldn't picture her in his mind without seeing her in person. Smirking I let go and turn away looking out the corner of my eye. "Do you remember a girl, around my height wearing a one piece black uniform with bird characteristics on it? Do you remember?" Now, I wasn't playing nice. I watch him tremble in his cold, hard, metal hair across the table. Fingers intertwined, my elbows on the table, my eyes dancing, and my head rested on my hands.

Knowing that my inbox was being overflowed with messages from the Commissioner I still had my attention on Scarecrow. Narrowing on him and not losing my target. "I think her name was," I pause to mess with his mind, "Crow. Now, I never got to fight her but, I heard Robin did and he said she was pretty-interesting." words dancing and wrapping around his head; shutting his eyes tightly against me as she haunts his mind. I love my job. Grinning, watching him fall apart.

"Listen, you! I don't know her!" Jumping out of his chair, yelling at me while, I sit there quietly and enjoying him snap. Not moving a muscle I say,

"You did, she worked her you for two to three weeks." His face bitter, teeth clashing to together and my finger spin a Sparrow Rang in the air. "You know how I know?" I cut my self off letting him guess in his head. "Because I am, Crow," He didn't believe me and show him one of her weapons. I even acted like her and then, he was pissed he knew and he wanted revenge.

"No wonder you ran up and not down." The cops were probably running around in circles wondering if they should arrest me or leave me alone. After all, it was only two weeks last summer and they didn't get anything on her. My smirk turned into a devious grin knowing I won. I left him in there alone locking the door. Gordon chased after me and grabbed my arm,

"You have a lot of explaining to do." I get him off me and keep running to Crane's cell searching for anything that he was working on. I spotted needles, a knife and phobia venom under his mattress. Snatching the knife in my hand it cuts through the mattress finding more and more evidence that he was trying to make more venom while he was in the villain's hell hole.

"You guys are supposed to check their cells everyday, so shit like this," I pick up a vial of venom, "does happen." Throwing the vial on the dirt covered concrete floor. "Pick this shit up and make sure you check this stall the most." I grumble at him as I run back to the intimidation room and I glide back inside. He watches me coming in and sitting down into the chair.

"Did you find anything?" I checked his stall myself and found vials of venom and weapons.

"Yes, I did." I throw the knife into the air and stab it into the table. Grinning he laughs at my findings and he knew that's not all I found in his stall that he calls home sweet home. That Commissioner probably thought I was stupid for being the knife with me and stabbing it into the table were he could probably use it against me after, all it was his knife.

"Well, I see you are stupid enough to show a villain his own weapon." I shrug and sit there,

"Am I?" I smirk back barking his down. He escapes and comes at me with the knife and I dodge the knife. Grab a chair wedged it under the handle. My back turned away I knew his was there and grab his wrist. Kicking, punching and threw that knife at the window and it stayed because it cut through the glass. He was stumbling over knowing he had venom on him. I grab the venom using it against him and knocking him out cold. Cuffing him again and throwing him in his cell. Locked him back up and watch him shake as his phobias danced violently around him.

"That was one hell of a show, Sparrow." Commissioner Gordon stands next to me and I look at him.

"A hero's work is never done." I walk out of Arkham Asylum and rode away. Back in the Batcave dad watches me pull in. Dad was watching he hacked into the security system of the Arkham Asylum. My lips bulletined shut. He asks but, no answer. Running up the stairs, crashing into bed, changing and then, going to bed even though it was six at night. Sound asleep. There was nothing he could do as he watches in my doorway.

I slept for five more days and not willing to wake up. I wake up finally after the sixth day. My cuts still there and my eyes still dark. Bruce looks at me while, Richard was in my room near my window. Shrugging my shoulders I get up and head down stairs into the kitchen. Fixing myself a toasty bagel with crème cheese; teeth naw into it and Alfred just carefully looked over as I left.

Walking into the Batcave, holding my bagel with my teeth, and typing away on the Batcomputer. Hearing Richard's feet tap on the floor I continue on to contact Robin I ignore him and continue on.

"You handled Scarecrow roughly," He grabs my shoulder, "you were playing the bad cop?" I ignore him and kept typing hard and fast on the keys. Sighing he says, "Look, I know your still mad about yesterday that's probably why you went after Scarecrow." Eyes still on the screen, fingers typing like hell and lips shut. "And we also didn't know that-that venom could kill you and if it did we would have him killed too. So," he pauses knowing that they were still not forgiven, "I hope that you forgive us sooner or later." Leaving the Batcave he disappears. I didn't care.

Scarecrow thought that he won but, he got his last call from me. He wanted to try to mess with my head that plan didn't turn out the way he wanted, he snapped. I could bet that Gordon was still trying to figure me out and if he should throw me in jail for that matter. I probably wouldn't care because I was undercover.

My Batcell rang my look at the caller I.D.; Commissioner Gordon.

"_Sparrow, you better have a good reason to have committed those crimes as someone else._" I did,

"Listen, up, I was undercover for I Need A Doctor back last summer for two weeks. I went under the code name Crow and I was a very, very careful and clever about my mission to take Scarecrow down and into jail. I finished the case and Robin booked him." He was shocked that I would go undercover and smash all the G.C.P.D's cars in one night; every night.

"_Alright, I will let you off the hook but, next time, just tell me._" I grin on the other line,

"Then, that would to easy." I click off and get back to typing on the Batcomputer.


	8. Robin Is Back

Sorry to say this ladies and gentlemen. This is it, Sparrow Undercover : Crow is over. This is the last chapter! I am so excited because will be the first finished in my history even though, it's a short story. I worked my butt off for you Sparrow fans, Batman fans and just readers to finish this one. This one like I probably said somewhere said this is to fill the gap between 'Sparrow' and 'Sparrow and The Teen Titans'! This is more the mental state of mind for her. I may steal some of my own work. So I guess see you in the story!

_Robin Is Back_

September swung it's ugly head around to slap me in the face. Groaning I get up slashing dark with bright and slowly making my way out the door. Sometimes, Tim would walk a little faster than the school hall just to catch up to me to wipe that frown off my face about the first day of school. But, he wasn't here for that. My frown creased more; sixteen knowing my guy friend, partner in crime and secret love wasn't here.

"Lizzy are you, okay?" Robyn asks I just look at her and continue staring outside at rich blue sky, fluffy white clouds and that grassy green grass. "You've been like is for months I am starting to worry about you." When she said, 'I am starting to worry about you.' My eyes got watery; I got up and left the table I ran into the janitor's closet. I slammed the door shut and cried. I felt weak; I couldn't control my emotions anymore. I buried my face into my knees and rocked. I wiped my eyes as a knock on the door appeared it was Janitor Bill.

"Sparrow, what's wrong sweetheart?" As he looks at me. "You don't cry offended. What's wrong?" I didn't answer; the bell rings art class with Ms. Chase. I get up, wipe my eyes, grabbed my backpack and left.

"Hey, look it's Aphrodite!" One boy shouts; another one shouts,

"Rock it, girl." And whistles as I walk pass the idiots as usual. I hold back my emotions from them.

"Where are you going Aphrodite?" I ignore the fact the idiots are following me, someone grabs my arm. "Come on Aphrodite you can tell me." I pull away and bitch slap him. I keep going he tries it again. I punch him; I left him a bloody nose and I called the school nurse on my cell. She ran through the halls as people gathered for him. _How pathetic._ I think to myself as I head for class.

I finally got to Ms. Chase's class and I locked the door. I turn on my i-Touch to Secret Smile by Semisonic. Head for my easel, aspirin, paint, brush, canvas and got started in silence. Everyone just stares at me as I paint my emotions on canvas. I paint a perfect Robin from my memories. The perfect greens, yellows, reds, skin tone; everything was perfect. I painted him looking at the Batman symbol in the night sky with his cape and hair in the wind; smiling. Once the bottom right corner dried I wrote EMW with a heart on the bottom sideways. I handed it in to be graded and on the back on a piece of the canvas she wrote 110% Amazing, Elizabeth it's the most perfect thing I have ever seen with my two eyes. Are you alright? You look depressed lately. She wrote small on the top left hand corner in red thin tip Sharpie. The bell rang again; it was time to go home. I picked up my backpack and canvas; then left.

Walking outside into the fresh non-imprisoning air and waiting for Alfred; he was taking for forever on picking me up. I was either getting paranoid or getting pissed. I rang him up, "Alfred, where are you?"

"Your father said I wasn't picking you up today."

"Then who is?"

"You'll find out. Good bye." Click. He was out.

"Alfred? Alfred!" I sighed switched my song to Rose by Anna Tsuchiya translated into English and slid my cell closed; I waited then, I spotted my ride as it pulled into the empty parking lot. _A motorcycle? Tim? I am I going insane?_ He took off his helmet and shook his head so his hair could loosen and get out of his face.

He looks straight at me; my jaw drops, loosing my breath and my canvas fells on the grass. _Tim! _My heart races, heat burns the inside, and the rush of joy out fills me. I couldn't believe of what I am seeing. He parks it and stands up smiling at me.

"I heard from a chatty bat that a little bird he knew was depressed. And that bat was right." I ran into him, we were hugging and I went deeper and deeper into him. I smiled; his warm hand was touching the back of my head pressing it gently more and more into his shoulder. I felt free and happy like I was renewed from a curse of some depression pill. A single tear escapes my eye in joy; slides down my cheek. He is rubbing my back for comfort, "Do you miss me that much?"

I nod; my heart lifts in happiness and pounds wildly. We went back to the tree and I picked up my canvas then, I slide my canvas in a very tall and thin metal basket. It was two inches in width and it's height was four feet tall. Dropping it in I smile and he hops on the motorcycle and I slid in wrapping my arms around him I took a deep breath and released in relief.

Read 'Sparrow and The Teen Titans' to continue on the Sparrow Saga.


End file.
